


Inscribed

by BladedDarkness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rachel celebrate her birthday together and wait for his name to appear on Rachel's skin because they always talk about how they are destined to be together and believe with all they have that they are soulmates. But then there forms the name Quinn Fabray instead. Prompt on the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's eleven letters, if one is including the space, inked perfectly into her skin. They're written in a flowing cursive, a deep, rich obsidian that suits her skin tone. And preferably in an easy to cover area, not because Rachel is ashamed, but because she wants it to be just for them, and if it makes getting a gig all the easier? Just as well.

 

She'll be quite miffed if Finn's name winds up on her posterior, however.

 

Rachel wakes up early on her birthday, and searches her body eagerly in the shower, disappointed to find not a single character yet. She pushes it aside, though, and the day is spent with her boyfriend, both of them sharing gentle kisses and anxious anticipation. He brings her a slice of cake, and she tries not to wonder what animal products are concealed within its depths.

 

When the itching finally appears behind her ear, it's not eleven, but a dozen. Twelve characters, etched almost miniscule in a spiky red reminiscent of crimson. They curve around the back of her ear from near the top to end just above the lobe. Her hair gets in the way of their efforts to read the name at first, but there's no mistaking the surname.

 

Finn somehow manages to kick over the couch on his way out the door, but Rachel hardly notices, too lost in her whirling thoughts while cleaning up smears of frosting and crumbs.

 

–

 

The doorbell rings right before her self-enforced bedtime. Rachel's first thought is of Finn, perhaps suitably reflective and embarrassed over his earlier behavior.

 

“Quinn,” Rachel squeaks when she opens the door. The blonde's presence takes her by surprise. Had her boyfriend – ex? – confronted her and that's what prompted this visit? She can't possibly know otherwise, can she?

 

Quinn fidgets uncomfortably for a minute, scarcely making eye contact. “I – here,” she finally blurts out, shoving a parcel from behind her into Rachel's hands. “Happy birthday.” It's small and almost certainly jewelry, Rachel notes, the thought confirmed a moment later as she pulls out a bracelet, a silver music note and a gold star hanging from either side of the clasp.

 

“It's beautiful, Quinn. Thank you.” She chews her lip, holding the box to her chest.

 

Quinn gives her a shy grin, a bit of that watery smile she does so well peeking through. “You like it?”

 

“I really do.”

 

“Can I come in? I want – I want to show you something.”

 

Rachel hesitates, then takes a deep breath. “Upstairs.”

 

They're quiet for a few minutes in her room and Quinn is fidgeting again, playing with the waist of her pants and Rachel realizes just how odd it is to see her in them instead of her usual dresses.

 

But certainly not a disappointment, because Quinn pulls off pants just as well as she does dresses.

 

“It's your birthday,” Quinn says, “And I need to know.” Then she tugs down the pants and just below her left hip, shining bright in gold and every letter curly and exaggerated, as if written with a flourish.

 

_Rachel Berry._

 

She watches nervously as Rachel silently stands and makes her way over to Quinn, never breaking eye contact until she turns her head and she can just make out the red behind the brunette's ear that matches her favorite pen, written in spiky handwriting that is so familiar to Quinn that she feels heat settle in her cheeks at the intimacy.

 

_Quinn Fabray._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paltry offering of smut, here you go.

Even though she is following Rachel's every move, the kiss still takes her by surprise. Her lips press softly to Quinn's at first, gradually building in intensity. Before Quinn realizes it, the brunette is flush against her and swiping her tongue along the cheerleader's lower lip, asking for entrance which Quinn couldn't help but to grant, a low groan building in her chest. 

Rachel wasn't sure how long they had been kissing, but she knows at some point Quinn had fallen backwards and Rachel had moved with her, now laying on top of the blonde. Quinn's hands are ghosting along Rachel's ribs, while the brunette keeps one hand curled into silky locks and the other rests on Quinn's hips with the lightest of pressure.

Quinn's hands flutter automatically to Rachel's hips as the diva presses her against the bed and Quinn forgets to how to breathe as the singer's soft lips met her own, engaging them in a slow, languid kiss. Rachel's lips fit perfectly between hers as they part to allow the diva's tongue access while her roaming hands tug insistently at the blonde. Quinn lets out a gasp as hips simultaneously jerk against her and fingers pull at locks of her hair. Her hands come up and grip the back of Rachel's head, reveling in the velvety texture of the brunette's curls between her fingers.

“Hi,” she breathes in the pause when they both take in air.

How lucky is she, that Rachel is the one whose name is inked so delicately on her body? To have known the brunette long before her name appeared, felt a spark between them that has always been just more than antagonism and never quite so pure as the weightlessness that had surrounded Quinn, the relief, when the singer's name appeared? To not have to spend time searching for the right person with the matching name? 

The break gives Rachel a moment to her own thoughts. They've been just tentative friends for so long, but the look in Quinn's eye hints at so much more. Even before tonight, they had started getting along better, for quite a few months. She wonders how much of that is because of her appearing on Quinn's skin. Quinn had been the one that finally started to return her offers of friendship, and she suspects that she now knows more about Quinn and Quinn about herself than Finn knows about either of them.

Quinn releases a handful of hair to slowly slide her hand up the brunette's inner thigh. Rachel tilts her head back at the light, sensual touch of Quinn's fingertips tracing patterns up her thigh. The feel is intoxicating and she presses eagerly against Rachel's heated flesh, creeping upwards until she meets fabric under her skirt and Rachel pulls away.

“Quinn,” Rachel breathes, so softly and Quinn swallows.

“I-I want to,” she fumbles for a moment. “May I touch you?”

There's a flurry of clothes for a few moments and then Quinn is pressing soft, reassuring kisses against Rachel's neck, the kind that makes Rachel sigh and whimper. Eventually Quinn's kisses move lower, over her collarbones and palms the full breasts now exposed. Quinn runs her thumb over Rachel's erect nipples, grinning as they stiffen even more under her touch. 

When Quinn’s fingers make contact where Rachel is dripping, they both moan and Quinn grinds her hips against Rachel’s thigh for several minutes, chest heaving as she pants, the two of them rocking against each other, twitching with every little flex and motion, her fingers making slow circles against Rachel. They fall immediately into a rhythm, their bodies rocking together as they kiss, soft and open-mouthed. Quinn feels like they were so well-matched; like they were made for each other.

Quinn presses herself forward, bare thigh connecting deliciously with her dripping center. Rachel pushes herself sharply against the apex of the pale girl's thighs, pleased when she shudders and collapses against the small girl, the pressure of Quinn's body's against her causing the brunette to cant her hips up sharply as she comes.

They kiss lazily afterwards, sleepily. Quinn's arms wrap around Rachel, who pulls Quinn closer with a limb around her waist.

“Happy birthday,” Quinn mutters tiredly into her hair.


End file.
